


Breakfast

by merciful



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Feeding, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciful/pseuds/merciful
Summary: Hajime decides to stay and help a bound Nagito with his meal.





	Breakfast

Hajime stood and turned away from the bound Nagito, the delivery was complete, and he was ready to escape the cloying atmosphere that hung around the dining hall.

“Ah, hey Hajime?” Nagito had an unusual edge of urgency in his voice. “Weren’t you…planning to feed me?”

Hajime froze mid-step. It was true that Nagito couldn’t really feed himself with his hands tied like that, but what if this was just another trick of his? Hajime was still shaken by the friendly, mild-mannered man having revealed his true personality all of a sudden; especially since it seemed that his friendly attitude wasn’t even a lie, just…covering something more. That’s what made him so dangerous. But in spite of his better judgement, he turned to look down at the captive.

Now that Hajime took a moment to really look at the other man something within him shifted, and he felt a slight flush fill his cheeks. Nagito was lying there immobile, looking up at him still with a gentle smile but also with an intensity behind his eyes that made Hajime feel as though he really ought to run. Instead, he knelt back down beside him. Though rendered physically harmless, he knew that Nagito’s real power was in his words; however, since he was already aware of the potential danger behind them, Hajime felt confident that he was prepared for any attempts at manipulation. Knowing that at this moment he was utterly dominant over the man considered such a threat by the others sent a thrill through him, and something dark in his chest pushed Hajime to return the humiliation that he had felt after the revelation that he had been suckered by Nagito’s gentle act.

He had left the tray on the floor next to him, but now he picked up the plate of toast and pushed it along the rug until it touched the side of his face. “Eat, then,” Hajime commanded, hoping that he had only imagined the waver in his voice, but not really caring either way.

Nagito stared at him for a moment, his expression unchanging, before he lifted his head towards the toast, struggling to get a grip on it for a moment, before using his tongue to pull it in between his teeth and take a bite. His eyes returned to Hajime as he chewed slowly.

Hajime felt as though he was burning up. His breath had shallowed as he saw Nagito lean over the plate, but that brief flash of pink tongue had really pushed him over the edge. He watched as Nagito repeated the action, taking another bite. His fists were curled tightly atop his legs, crushing the fabric there in a desperate grip. He felt frozen, eyes wide, as his heart was beating fit to burst. Nagito looked pathetic. Utterly pathetic, chained up and eating from the ground just like an unruly dog, and Hajime had never felt so aroused by so little in his life.

“Is this what you wanted? You seem to like it,” Nagito’s gaze shifted from Hajime’s face to stare pointedly at the prominent bulge between his legs.

Hajime knew that he ought to be embarrassed at how obvious he was being, at how  _weird_ , but he was already buzzing with so much energy that there was none left for shame. Besides, he could see the flush in Nagito’s cheeks—he was not the type to get embarrassed easily, and the pace at which his chest rose and fell gave away that Nagito was enjoying this too. Disgusting.

Hajime wanted more. He wanted to cause his shame, not just witness it. Hajime’s eyes flickered over to the bottle of milk, and he picked it up and tore off the lid, licking the residual drops of milk from it as Nagito’s eyes followed the action intently, giving Hajime his own exhibitionist thrill.

He wasn’t sure how to feed someone liquid without spilling it or choking them, but then wasn’t that part of the fun? He pushed the plate out of the way and shifted closer to Nagito’s head, sliding his hand underneath to lift it up. Nagito’s hair always looked an unruly mess, and he expected it to be coarse and full of knots but it was surprisingly soft, begging to be stroked even, and he filed away that thought for later. For now, he lifted the bottle to Nagito’s lips, the other man staring at him unblinking all the while. The bottle was so full that tilting it even slightly caused milk to flow out; Nagito caught as much of it as he could, but a considerable amount of it spilt out the sides of his mouth, dripping down his chin and soaking into his hair. Neither of them seemed to mind.

Hajime tilted the bottle away to give Nagito a break and watched him gasp for breath, chest heaving, after being forced to chug the liquid. Hajime stared at the mess around the other man’s mouth and once again felt unable to control his grip, hand tensing until it was no longer supporting Nagito’s head, instead clenching a fistful of his unruly hair. Nagito whined quietly, and Hajime felt his stomach flip. He used his wrist as a pivot to pull even harder until Nagito groaned out loud, eyelids fluttering closed as his back arched up from the floor. Hajime felt lightheaded, dizzy, but he took the opportunity to shift underneath Nagito so that the other man was laying across his lap. He released Nagito’s hair and instead cradled his head in the crook of his arm.

As his hair was released Nagito’s posture relaxed and his eyes opened but they were unfocused, and his breath came quick and fast. He looked so helpless laying in Hajime’s arms, but it somehow seemed as though he belonged there, reliant on Hajime, at his mercy. Hajime’s cock was already leaking, and now that it was pressed up against Nagito’s back he could only barely hold back from grinding against him, but they weren’t done yet.

He lifted the bottle once more, less careful this time, and Nagito’s eyes screwed shut again as he struggled to keep up with the liquid that flowed into his mouth. After a short while, he started to choke a little, but it was almost to the end, so Hajime didn’t let up, keeping the bottle pressed up against his lips until it was empty. As soon as he pulled it away Nagito sat up as best he could, coughing violently as tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn’t block the coughing with his bound hands, and so the milk that had been caught in his throat splattered his lips and chin, dripping onto his shirt. He was a mess. Hajime tossed the bottle to the side and brought his shaking hand up to Nagito’s mouth, wiping away some of the mess and tears that rolled down his cheeks. Nagito recovered, mostly, the occasional cough interrupting him as he laid his hot cheek against Hajime’s hand. His gaze was less focussed than before as he nuzzled into Hajime’s touch, panting heavily.

Hajime could hardly bear to tear his eyes away from the sight of Nagito beneath him, chest heaving and face flushed beneath the mess. He reached over for the plate and picked up what was left of the toast. It was cold, now, but that was fine. Nagito didn’t deserve more than that, anyway. He lifted it to the other man’s mouth, who bit into it without hesitation.

Hajime remembered Monomi’s words from earlier, though now they sparked a rush of heat through him. He had remained silent up until now, not trusting his voice to remain steady, but the opportunity to condescend to him was too much to pass up. “Make sure you chew thoroughly, Nagito. You wouldn’t want to choke.”

Nagito paused and peered up at him with a look that Hajime couldn’t place, and he wondered if he had gone too far. But after a moment he resumed chewing, slowly, just as he was told. Hajime let out a shuddering breath at the rush of power he felt, even over something so small and simple.

After feeding him the last piece Hajime’s fingers remained pressed against his lips, unwilling for this to end. Nagito swallowed quickly—perhaps conscious of the same—and leaned forward, tongue running underneath Hajime’s fingers and drawing them into his mouth. Hajime stared in disbelief, the sensation of heat and moisture around his fingers making his cock twitch violently. Nagito suckled at the fingers in his mouth with urgency, and Hajime found himself pushing them in further without conscious intent. He stroked the inside of Nagito’s cheeks, so soft and hot… his cock twitched at the obvious implications. He knew what he wanted, but would Nagito allow it? Was this an invitation? Nagito stared up at him and sucked, hard. That was enough.

Hajime removed his fingers slowly, savouring the pull of Nagito’s lips until they were released with a soft ‘pop’. Hajime let out a heavy breath before extricating himself from underneath Nagito, who stared at him intently all the while. It was a little unnerving, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to back down now.  _I’m in control,_  he reminded himself. That’s what all of this was about, after all.

Nagito was laying on his back, mouth parted slightly to allow for his heavy breaths, as he waited for Hajime to make the next move. Hajime stared back, keeping eye contact as best he could, as he stepped over Nagito’s bound body and settled down atop him. He could feel Nagito’s excitement beneath him, and rolled his ass against it gently, satisfied when Nagito’s breath hitched. The heat of the body beneath him was a heady sensation, and he squeezed his thighs against Nagito’s sides, savouring the feeling. He brought his fingers to his zip and paused, briefly. Was he really going to do this? There was still a chance to retreat from it, but that would feel like he’d lost to Nagito, again. This though was enough to bolster his nerves, and he released himself with a sigh.

He inched forward up Nagito’s body until he was resting on his chest, careful not to put too much of his weigh on it, but enough that Nagito was fully pinned. His knees rested on either side of Nagito’s head, and his cock hung heavy over the man’s face, a sight so good that Hajime felt almost unwilling to disrupt it with movement. Before he could regain his bearings, Nagito leaned forward and licked at the bead of pre-cum at the tip of his cock, causing Hajime to cry out in surprise.

Annoyed at being taken off guard, Hajime leaned forward and guided the tip of his leaking cock into Nagito’s mouth, the soft lips parting without resistance. Nagito’s tongue wrapped around the underside and Hajime felt as though he’d lost his vision for a moment, the sensation was so intense. Nagito wasted no time in lapping and sucking at his cock, causing Hajime to cry out once again. Despite how good it felt, this wasn’t right;  _he_  was supposed to be the one in control! Hajime reached underneath the other man’s head and gripped a good fistful of his hair, causing Nagito to moan around his cock. _God, what a slut_. After a moment’s thought, he shifted his grip so that both hands were on either side of Nagito’s head, wrapped tight in his hair and holding him still. Hajime pulled the man slowly down his cock until he began to choke, gagging in his attempt to swallow the length. The tight heat and spasming of his throat felt better than he could have imagined; his cock twitched as he saw a tear fall from Nagito’s eye, though Hajime wondered if he was going a little too far. Then again, Nagito had obviously enjoyed everything that had been done to him so far; what a disgusting little masochist. It made his chest pulse with the desire to hurt him, to see him beg, but he could settle for this. He pulled Nagito’s head back roughly, releasing him, and the other man coughed, drool running down his chin where he had been unable to swallow it. Hajime felt dizzy with arousal at the sight and pulled his head down again, Nagito making a noise of surprise after being given such a short respite.

Hajime set a brutal pace, hips barely moving as he instead used Nagito’s head as a tool, fucking his mouth down onto his cock. Even as fat tears rolled down his cheeks, Nagito was whining and moaning, clearly enjoying the rough treatment. Something deep inside Hajime didn’t  _want_  him to enjoy it, and he became more violent, slamming Nagito’s head down against the ground and almost laying atop him, fucking into his throat without a moment’s pause. The sounds of Nagito gagging and choking, desperate for air, sent a hot thrill down his spine and as he felt himself reach his limit, Hajime thrust as deep as he could into the other man’s throat, hips flush against his abused lips. He groaned out loud and rolled his hips into it as he felt Nagito struggling beneath him, unable to push him off due to the bindings, but desperately trying not to choke on the come that Hajime was feeding him.

Sated, Hajime lifted himself up. He leaned back to straddle Nagito once more and looked down at his work. The man under him immediately turned to the side, coughing up the come that had been choking him, thick strings of it trailing down from his swollen lips. His face was bright red and soaked in tears, evidence of Hajime’s abuse. Now that he had come and the fog of arousal had lifted, Hajime felt heavy guilt settle in his stomach—he really had gone too far. Maybe Nagito deserved punishment, but at this moment Hajime felt that he was far worse, having used another person just to get off.  _I’m the disgusting one here_ , he thought as he stood up and put himself away, the arousal that had been boiling through him just as quickly replaced with shame. He pulled out a handkerchief and silently wiped up Nagito’s face as best he could, awkwardly trying to avoid meeting the man’s eyes that still burned as brightly as ever, though they were now red and swollen by the tears he had forced from them.

He collected the plate and milk bottle, stacking them on the tray with shaking hands as he turned to leave the room, desperate to leave the scene and pretend this hadn’t happened.

“Ah, Hajime?” Nagito called out in a voice raw from the abuse of his throat, “Aren’t you going to help me out too?”

Hajime fled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime you selfish bastard at least jack him off


End file.
